Kirby (USBIV)
'Kirby '''is a startable playable character in the game, Ultra Smash Bros. IV. He makes his fifth appearance in the Smash Bros. series. He's confirmed at the E3 trailer and demo to be a old member at the ''Original 8, including Captain Falcon, Ness, Jigglypuff and Luigi. Generally, Kirby is a pink puffball who lives in Dreamland, and also a hero of his homeland. His voiceclips are the same as in SSB4 voiced once again by Makiko Omoto. Kirby ranks the 12th place of the 103rd (A+) behind Villager and after Samus in the tier list placing him at the top tier placement. This is a huge amelioration and also significant for Kirby since he was a low-tier character in Smash 4. Also, this is the second time that Kirby is in the highest tier placement since Smash 64. '' Causing his lightness, Kirby is enable to jump 5 times in the air for a better recovery. He has also strong different special moves such as the Hammer Flip. He's the only character who can perform the Copy Ability move, so he can perform identtical neutral specials from all the characters, except those of the same race, because he transforms to Kirby himself. Changes from ''SSB4 Comparing to SSB4, Kirby is slightly buffed especially for his aerials and his range. His aerials have become more dynamic, useful and balanced. Attributes * * * * * Ground attacks * * Aerial attacks * * *Down aerial has increased base knockback (40 > 50) Special moves *Kirby not only can perform neutral Copy Abilities, but now he can perform all the special attacks like others (Side, Down and Up-Specials). Per example: if Kirby inhales Mario, he cannot only throw Fireballs, but also perform the Super Cape, charging the F.L.U.D.D., and perform a Super Jump. But Kirby only can perform all special moves, not from the custom ones. ** * * * * ** * *Stone has new visuals. It now has three types of stones: the Star Fox's Landmaster stoneform in miniature version of it, Mario's Brick Block and Kirby's golden trophy in Stone form like in his games. These are the most rarest to perform. Like Mr. Game & Watch's Judge, it depends which stone form will pop up by his rarity. *Stone has now different properties. Each form can deal more/less damage than an another one. **Kirby's actual stone in his games deals the same amount in Smash 4. ** ** ** ** **Landmaster's impact deals the same amount has Kirby's actual stone. ** ** * * * *Kirby has now a new Final Smash called Super Ability now accessing four Super Abilities from his game with the same name: Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Here it comes randomly: **Ultra Sword acts similar to Smash 4. **Monster Flame is a dragon-like flame monster that goes from one side to the blast zone to another horizontally. It has a large size similar to Samus' Zero Laser. It goes to a direction depending which way Kirby is facing. You can perform this slightly diognally. **Flare Beam is a giant sparkling sphere that it can be controlled around the whole stage, similar to Pikachu's Volt Tackle. **Snow Bowl enables Kirby to create a giant snowball, enable to catch opponents stuck in the snow. When ready, the snowball explodes and then all the opponents whose who were stuck will be launched with freeze animation. **Grand Hammer allows Kirby to stomp with his golden giant hammer to the stage causing massive damage that launches to the top. Moveset Ground attacks Aerials attacks Grabs & throws Special moves Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters